


(EnglandxReader) Warm Me Up!

by HiddenHostages



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Other, Rain, i guess, just once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenHostages/pseuds/HiddenHostages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, shortly after, the door opened and who appeared in the frame was Arthur.</p><p>"Bloody hell, what are you doing in the rain, (Y/N)?!" </p><p>(Y/N) smiled and tilted their head to the side, holding up their hand to wave at him, "Hey, it's about time you let me in, Arthur!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(EnglandxReader) Warm Me Up!

'Arthur is definitely going to be surprised when he sees me! Hopefully, he's not out at the moment.' (Y/N) happily thought to themselves and hummed with delight. As usual, they were out on their occasional trips to London. It was raining rather hard today, but they had come just about prepared...almost. 'But man, the wind seriously took out my umbrella though. Now I'm going to be soaking wet by the time I get to Arthur's house...'

"Atchoo!" (Y/N) wiped their nose with their sleeve. They lowly groaned. Staying out here any longer could result in them getting sick. It took some time when Arthur's house was finally in sight. (Y/N) had gone and visited him many times before so eventually she had learned the directions to his home, especially in the wacky display of the city. They had also made a wise choice in deciding to walk today, seeing that there was much traffic as usual. Walking up the doorstep, (Y/N) leaned forward and stretched their arm out to knock on the door. 

-Knock, Knock-

(Y/N) felt bit impatient waiting for someone to answer the door, despite it only be few seconds. They shuffled around, not wanting to grow stiff in their completely soaked clothes. Now it had been a full minute, then two and still, no one had opened the door yet. A pout formed at their lips, seeing that Arthur hadn't gotten here yet. They tilted their body to the side and observed the lit window nearby closely in search for a moving figure. 'Is there seriously no one in the living room? But the lights are on..!' Once more, (Y/N) sneezed again and inhaled a deep sniff. That was when their nose caught something. 

'Is that...a fire I'm smelling? Coming from inside the house?' That's when realization hit them. 'Holy shit, he's cooking, isn't he?' Afraid the house may burn down without their interference, they hurriedly rapped on the door some more, but several more times than the first as they were beginning to grow concerned for the certain British man's wellbeing. This time, shortly after, the door opened and who appeared in the frame was Arthur, who seemed rather fine and unhurt. At first, he was scowling with a hint of irritation, which was probably from the utter failure of cooking, but after seeing his friend in the rain, he returned the feelings of worry for them. 

"Bloody hell, what are you doing in the rain, (Y/N)?!" 

(Y/N) smiled and cocked their head to the side, holding up their hand to wave at him, "Hey, it's about time you let me in, Arthur!" Despite the gloomy background behind her, her squinting eyes gave off a radiating glow of (e/c) shining within. Arthur rolled his eyes at their preppy attitude and quickly grabbed their wrist, harshly pulling them inside.

"Take your shoes and jacket off, I'll go get some blankets and towels then start a fire later." Arthur was about to head off in instant action, but took a second glance at the drenched person. For a little moment, he hesitated, but added in, "No, actually, take all your clothes off. I'll find another set of clothes for you to wear." Seeing that their jacket was completely soaked through, including their jeans and socks, it would be cruel to allow them continue wearing that same attire. (Y/N), still surprised that Arthur had acted rather well and immediate for their sake, lightly blushed when he had ordered them to strip.

"What? Seriously?" They questioned, giving him a skeptical look. Arthur rolled his eyes, again, but was internally flustered. 

"Just do it. What am I to say if a gentleman allows a dear friend of his to catch a cold?" He contradicted. (Y/N) sighed. It wasn't like they wanted to get sick either.

"Fine..." (Y/N) easily gave in with little to no arguement there, which made Arthur feel pretty relieved. Then he headed off once more while yelling out, "And just wait in the living room for me, I'll be there in a minute!"

(Y/N) watched him run up the stairs then look down on their clothes. 'Well, time to get started.'

*********************

Arthur opened a closet that revealed the extra blankets, pillows, and towels, in which he took a couple of them in a rush. The next thing he did was head to his room in search of clothes. He wondered what would best fit (Y/N). 'I guess I could lend them this shirt, but as for pants...' Arthur continued to scramble through his dresser until he caught his pajama pants. 'Maybe I could use this...will it warm enough? It's pretty thin...' Staring at the piece of clothing made him sigh and realize, 'Why am I even doing this? In fact, why are they even here in the first place anyway? Oh well...' He shrugged at particularly no one and left the room. 

He carried everything he had with him down the stairs and went to the living room, setting the things down on the couch. As he looked around, he didn't see (Y/N) anywhere in the room. Arthur crossed his arms and sighed as he then left to find them. 

"(Y/N), I got the blankets and clothes for you!" He exclaimed. There was an instant reply.

"Oh! Okay! I'll be there in a sec-" (Y/N) shouted back. 'It sounds like they're in the hallway', Arthur thought. 'Then I should go give the clothes to them.' 

He headed to where (Y/N) supposedly was, still at a hurried pace. Despite planning to simply wait behind the corner to hand them the clothes, he managed to slip on something, a shirt, and slide right to the entrance of the hallway. 

In result, he caught a swift glimpse of (Y/N)'s bare back, but that was just about it, as they were sitting and still struggling to climb out of their stiff, denim jeans. It was probably less than a second when he saw it, but a clear image of it burned into his head. Immediately, he scooted away and hid behind the corner, holding in a scream of pure embarrassment. 

After hearing a thud directly behind them, (Y/N) stopped what they were doing and turned their head, but they didn't find anyone there. They furrowed their brows. 

"...Arthur?" No answer. "Hey, did y-" A set of clothes hit (Y/N)'s face, interrupting them mid-sentence, then dropped down to their hands. (Y/N) stared down at the clothes then back up, expecting to hear something more from Arthur, but apparently not. "Uh, thanks," they awkwardly said.

Maybe they had imagined it or not, but (Y/N) had thought they had heard a high-pitched and muffled squeal coming from around the corner. They shrugged it off and put on the clothes Arthur had brought for them. It had fit pretty well, just felt a bit different than what they usually wore. He must've taken their size into consideration. 

"Well- I'm all dressed now! So hey, Arthur, have you started the fire yet?" (Y/N) was about to head back to the living room, but accidentally jumped in fright due to unexpectedly seeing Arthur at the dark end of the hallway. "Eek- oh! You're right there..!" 

As (Y/N) got closer, they noticed that his face was becoming redder with each step they took forward. 

"Woah, are you okay? Naturally, I should've been the one to get sick, but I guess not," (Y/N) said and reached out a hand to place on his forehead to make sure if he had a high temperature or not, brushing his short blonde bangs away. "You're really warm, ew."

"I never asked you to touch me in the first place!" He angrily contradicted and gently slapped their hand away, then looked the other way, not wanting to make eye contact with them. "And I'm not sick!"

"Then why are you so re-"

"Because I accidentally saw your back while you were still changing..!" He meekly admitted and covered his blushing face in the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry!" 

(Y/N) wore a completely blank expression and raised their eyebrows in surprise. A thin and small smile crept at the corners of their lips and a faint shade of pink clouded their cheeks. The only thing they could think of was, 'So cute.' 

"That isn't really something to be that dramatic about..." They quietly reassured and ruffled his hair. (Y/N) then took his hands and pulled him to the living room. 

"Come on, we still have to start that fire you said you'd set up. I'll help."

"(Y/N)."

"Yeah?" 

"I like you." (Y/N) stopped in their tracks and looked back at Arthur, who no longer hid his face. His cheeks were painted a bright red and his eyes stood out like pairs of ripe limes. He tightened his lips and tried to scowl so it looked like he was cool and calm, but it was clear he was having a hard time keeping his composure. 

With no second thought, (Y/N) happily leaned towards him and planted a kiss right on his forehead, tightening their grip on his hand.

"I like you too. That's why I came here in the first place," they confessed at last.


End file.
